


George, the dead fish

by Fractured_Alien



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: again something stupid, dont make me tell you i told you so, it aint even funny, my mind has better ideas than my words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractured_Alien/pseuds/Fractured_Alien
Summary: George, the fish, had a bigger purpose after his death





	George, the dead fish

It sounded like a Nikaido and Senga idea when they got told the location for the new PV was them in an island.

\- A whole weekend? - Mitsu sounded worried, and mostly pissed off  
\- Do you want us to kill each other? - Gaya asked to their manager  
\- Blood and idols, what a good family vacations pv - Mitsu said to finish Gaya’s idea and both snorted, agreeing on something once in their life.  
\- When do we leave? - Yokoo asked  
\- Now, get your bags ready and we’ll pick you up in two hours, bring essential things. Tamamori and Miyata, that’s an order for you both - The manager declared with a serious tone.

Six hours, a car and a plane later, they landed in an island they didn’t even knew the name of because the managers wanted to make everything authentic, as if they really had gotten lost in an island or whatever. 

Nikaido and Senga were getting impatient, therefore didn’t let anyone else sleep on the whole way.

\- Psst, Gaya, do you have anything to eat? The airplane lady told me to sit - Senga poked Fujigaya’s face enough times to wake him up  
\- For fuck sake’s no, i ain’t got a thing to eat, go back to your sit - Fujigaya hissed  
\- But the lady is going to get mad - GO BACK OR I’M KICKING YOU OUT - Ok ok, don’t get mad, you’ll get wrinkles - And with that, Senga left a very worried Gaya checking himself in a hand mirror. 

On the other extreme, Nikaido was too poking on Miyata’s nose  
\- Hey, you got any food? Senchan is anxious and food calms him - Nikaido said in a poker face voice  
\- I think Tamachan has some in his bag, let me check - Miyata says as he checks Tamamori’s bag and hands Nikaido a brownie - Don’t tell Tamachan I gave it to you, is his last one but Senchan needs it.  
\- Thanks dude, won’t tell - And with that Nikaido leaves.

The island is as beautiful and relaxing as empty. The sun is strong and the water makes no waves so it’s only obvious for beach time. What the boys don’t know is there are hidden cameras and what they think the PV is gonna show is what the camera guys are recording.

\- Ok, the intructions are simple, you need to live in this island for 2 days, that means 1 night and you need to make it alone, the camera staff can’t help you. At the end of those 2 days, you’ll be dancing to a choreography you’re making - With no interest the manager said  
\- Hold up, what song is this PV for? - Said Kitayama  
\- HOT! x2 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamamori’s camera POV

\- Stupid fishes, why are they so slimy? MIYATA!! - Tamamori yelled looking at the fish with an annoyed face  
\- What’s going on, my dear Tamachan? - Miyata hugs Tamamori from behind  
\- Miyacchi, that fish rejected my hug, how am I supposed to grab him? Watta is gonna be pissed  
\- The fish is stupid if he rejected your hug, just let him regret what he did - Miyata said sweetly - Let’s go  
\- I’m going to try for a bit longer, go, I’ll be there soon - Tamamori kissed Miyata on the cheek 

Fujigaya’s camera POV 

A shy Fujigaya walks over to where Kitayama is getting tanned.  
\- Can I sit here? - Fujigaya asks  
\- Of course you can, the sun ain’t mine - Kitayama lowers his sunglasses and takes a look at the man standing next to him 

Fujigaya sets his towel, puts on lotion and goes back between staring at his magazine and Kitayama.

\- What is it, Taisuke? - Kitayama has his eyes closed  
\- How did you know i’m… sorry, I won’t disturb you - Fujigaya speaks in a soft voice  
\- Just because you came to my house drunk and confessed your undying love for me and I didn’t take advantage of the situation it does not mean I don’t want you - How can Kitayama stay so calm after saying something like that?  
\- I know, but I’m sorry… it was stupid and… - Fujigaya is no longer staring at the magazine  
\- And nothing, it wasn’t stupid, I mean… avoiding my existence for years was stupid, now you’re at least looking at me … I like it, and I’m still processing my own feelings towards you … now let me tan, ok? - Kitayama interrupts him and leaves him silent 

Yokoo’s camera POV

\- Why am I stucked with the youngest? Why won’t Mitsu take his place as the oldest? Why am I the only one looking for food? - Yokoo mumbled to himself  
\- Yokoo-san, look, we found bananas - Senga says with a bright smile  
\- Good job, Senchan, putting your natural monkey talents to good use - Nikaido mocked Senga  
\- Nikachan, stop it - Senga throws a banana at Nikaido’s crotch

The second later, Nikaido and Senga are fighting on the floor, smashing the bananas that started the fight.  
Yokoo just rolls his eyes and leaves, hoping the 2 can find their way back to the others. The island is not that big.

\- I have to find food, fast, the staff is definitely putting us to test with this weekend - Yokoo keeps on walking until he finds a boat, a broken boat 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yokoo returns to the rest of his band running, excited 

\- GUYS, I found a boat, and it has food in it, like rice and noodles and shit, and we can cook in it too, let’s go - Kitayama is the first one to stand  
\- I’m hungry as fuck, we’re going - Kitayama grabs Taisuke by the arm 

Also, a running Tamamori comes back excited, with a huge fish in his hands

\- Look what I got!! Does he look like me? I named him George Clooney - A proud Miyata looked at a smiling Tamamori  
\- Don’t get attached to it, we have to eat it - Yokoo bursts Tamamori’s bubble  
\- WHAT? NO! He’s mine, he hugged me back - Tamamori looks at the fish and tears fall down his face, plus the biggest pout on earth  
\- Tamachan, let’s see if there’s any food in the boat but, I’m sorry to say this… George is dead - Fujigaya lets down a very upset Tamamori  
\- Tama, we’re sorry for your loss, now let’s go and EAT - They walk away from a still sobbing Tamamori  
\- Tamachan, I’m sure George want us to eat him, we can’t die in here, I can get you a new fish later - Miyata holds Tamamori 

Once the five guys got to the boat, a burning smell welcomed them

\- What the hell is that? - Hiromitsu’s eyes grew bigger as they stared at the giant fire  
\- That … was… the boat - Yokoo is just done with the whole situation  
\- WHAT ARE WE GONNA EAT?! - Hiromitsu squished Taisuke’s arm and the latter smiled, forgetting the burning boat in front of them

Near the boat, Senga and Nikaido threw little cups of water to the burning wood and froze once they realized the other 5 were there… looking at them… in a mix of disappointment and tiredness.

\- What happened? - The brave one to ask was Yuta  
\- We were fighting, playing actually, and a bunch of spiders tried to kills us so Nikachan took some alcohol and matches and well… we did tried to turn the fire down but - Senga rambled  
\- We’re sorry, the spiders were fucking huge - Nikaido spoke, looking ashamed  
\- We won’t survive this weekend - Wataru declared - This is bad  
\- STOP EVERYTHING! - The camera staff, choreographer, manager and make-up artists showed up from behind some trees

The 7 guys looked astonished

\- What’s going on? - Hiromitsu says and lets go of Taisuke’s arm  
\- The thing is, we’ve been watching you guys all day and yes, thanks to Senga-san and Nikaido-san the boat is lost, but we’re already here so bring it on, your idol spirit and dance along this burning boat, ok? Just improvise - The manager said like it was the most normal thing in the world - Take it as punishment for leaving these 2 guys alone.

None of them thought it was a good idea, but they have done even more stupid things for work.  
\- Can we… umm… can we dance with George? - An akward Tamamori asked  
\- Yeah, sure, this is the natural Kisumai - The manager said and took a seat next to the director

And with that, the 7 guys danced with George, moving him around and pretending to feed him, also Tamamori made his typical face next to it, and indeed they looked alike, with the burning boat in the background. It wasn’t the coolest PV, or cutest, or even the most hygienic but it was a PV no one would ever forget.


End file.
